


The little red

by epilogue (anmoto)



Category: The Red Strings Club (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anmoto/pseuds/epilogue
Summary: 一个走偏门的结局妄想。“唉，得了吧你。就不能忘了那个小丑吗？他给了你什么是我给不了的啊？你要是想，我可以戴个假鸡......”
Relationships: Larissa/Donovan(The Red Strings Club)





	The little red

细细的红线  
The little red

原作者 by Mr. Spirit

（略微设定多诺万两腿是假肢）

没有人记得这一切是怎么发生的，只是多诺万记得口腔中残留的烈性酒精味，鼻腔里粘着挥之不去的樱桃香精味，以及——切实压在自己身上的重量、温度、水渍和欲望。  
他勉强撑起右边眼皮子，下意识抬手擦去左侧脸颊上粘粘糊糊的污渍。那是一片艳红色的膏状物，被多诺万的手指抹开像是他脸上的新鲜血渍。多诺万努力回想自己是不是又被扯进了什么谋杀问题，自从超陆决定端掉红弦俱乐部后，多诺万收到的死亡威胁足够塞满两条记忆存储卡，他也在上下班路上遇到些“不怀好意”的麻烦事儿。  
此时此刻，他脸上的疑似红色“血渍”并不是来自什么谋杀现场，而是来自坐在他身上的女人。  
是的，一个棕红色头发，手里捻着半根荧光蓝长管子，仅有上半身挂着暗红色蕾丝镂空内衣的漂亮女人。她正跨坐在多诺万身上，温暖的身体包裹着他抽抽跳动的阴茎，左手划着悬浮触屏浏览器审视购物车里的礼服裙子、限量香水、昂贵首饰，还有各种各样的情趣道具。  
“嚯，你醒了，宝贝。”她咧开嘴笑着说，挥手滑走悬浮屏上的购物车，活动腰肢让自己沉得更深一些。“我以为你会到射出一次才惊醒。”  
拉瑞莎艳红色的嘴唇一张一合，像一对眨巴的好奇眼睛，又像一双能把他囫囵吞入的血盆大口。她又抽了一口荧光蓝长管子，吐出过于浓郁的樱桃香精味儿，伸出手用大拇指划过多诺万的下巴、挠痒痒式地掠过他的胡渣，刮过男人硬邦邦的颌骨。接着推开多诺万干涩的嘴唇，顺着上嘴唇划一圈，再揉几下略薄的下嘴唇，像即将哺乳的母亲一样温和地望着他。  
即使多诺万是个成年人，来自生理最深处的反应和冲动驱使着他追上拉瑞莎的动作。男人情不自禁地伸出舌头追逐她的指尖，用舌苔表面的粗糙凸起刷过手指细腻皮肤。他小声呼噜又努力吞吐着对方的手指，像吮吸草莓味的廉价合成棒棒糖，又像亲昵舔舐爱人的敏感地带。拉瑞莎轻轻地笑着，停止用一根手指调戏男人，怜悯又好笑地拍拍他的脸：“你总会知道怎样取悦我，小多。”  
那荧光蓝长管子的喷雾终于消散了些，多诺万呼吸到了干净空气，犹如跌进兔子洞颠三倒四几十次的脑子终于冷静清醒了一下——  
“操。”多诺万喃喃到，他彻底醒了，倒吸一口冷气紧紧盯着自己下腹那玩意儿和女人两腿之间连接处，见到他不愿见到的黏腻水渍痕迹。  
我他妈都干了什么。他想。  
“你现在的表情比你第一次调酒失败的样子还要难看，顺便一提那次你给我调了杯不成功的玛格丽特，蕃茄味的。”拉瑞莎故意唤起他的记忆，抖抖肩膀挤压体内的男人阴茎。多诺万确实在插入着她，可拉瑞莎并不难受，甚至自得其乐地享受着，而他本人更像是……受害者？  
拉瑞莎开始有些生气了，望着多诺万有些迷茫的小眼神，晃晃手指说：“唉，得了吧你，又摆出一副这种表情。忘了那个小丑吧，它给了你什么是我给不了的啊？喂，我真的可以戴个假鸡……”  
“拉瑞莎，”多诺万打断了她，“对不起……我真的忘了些什么，你能……”他挑起半边眉毛，“启发我一下？”  
“好吧，那我们要从什么地方说起呢？从超陆的垃圾计划？还是从今晚的第一支蓝色玛格丽特？”  
“请从头开始吧，拉瑞莎。”多诺万彻底放弃了身体挣扎和思想挣扎，放弃了从自己犹如数据回收站一样的脑子里搜索信息。他的双腿又开始疼了，可拉瑞莎抚摸着它们，毫无保留地俯身紧贴在多诺万身上。她的双乳从暗红色蕾丝内衣中挣脱出来一大半，合着浑身的诱人白色肌肤一起像块儿诱人的新鲜奶油蛋糕，来到多诺万这块深色盘子上，等待着多诺万的两只“刀叉”对自己动手下嘴。  
自从几周之前多诺万在酒吧里喝了一杯酒，他总是过得浑浑噩噩，每日注视着酒吧门口空缺的服务生位置，总觉得自己应当买个什么仿生机器人女仆填补进去。虽然他的生意还是和往日一样，为来到红弦俱乐部的客人们调一杯所谓的“灵魂之酒”，和他们谈天说地。  
他本能地附和、否定、讽刺、赞美坐在吧台外的男男女女；本能地让来到红弦俱乐部的人得到他们“想要”的东西。多诺万的天赋如此，他与生俱来能从字里行间挖掘出埋藏六尺之下的秘密。  
但多诺万不知道拿着这些秘密有什么用途。来自城里各个大公司明面和暗面的交易信息都存在他的脑子里，神经中枢却少一条能把它们穿起来的传输带，只能让所有信息都干巴巴地躺在仓库地上，连归档都不愿意。  
他“感觉”自己应该知道这些秘密的用途，否则他自己都无法解释为什么大脑仓库深处有那么多整理归纳良好的信息库。红弦俱乐部独来独往的多诺万无人可问，除了此时此刻面前的拉瑞莎。性爱似乎是她喜欢沉沦的东西，情欲应该是最好的撩拨武器，多诺万相信自己可以满足她，可以为自己迷惘昏暗、不知所措的脑子指明方向。  
“从头开始，这可是你说的。”从拉瑞莎嘴里吐出的烟雾变成蓝紫色，像从神灯里飘出的鬼魂。“那可是一个难得放晴的晚上，我实在不想去仿生猫咪俱乐部，它们的倒刺真够人受得。于是我提前了三个路口下车，嗯，就是离你的酒馆最近的悬浮车站，走进了超陆公司的最后一轮面试，遇到弗朗西斯和埃德加。半小时后我获得了现在这份工作。”  
“祝贺你。”多诺万说，他推起拉瑞莎，往后坐靠在床头板上，想要伸手来一杯桌子上的绿色苦艾酒，但拉瑞莎挡下了，嬉笑着在他手里放了个和玻璃酒杯相同粗细的假阴茎，是个来自埃德加制造的私人精品玩具。  
“我在六个月里让超陆公司KPI提高五个点，直升成为市场部主管，原来的那个市场部主管死于车祸，可怜的老人家，可怜的意外事故。”女人从下往上，伸出如毒蛇一般的艳红舌头，舔着那根粗壮的玩具，她完全没有碰到多诺万的肉体，可多诺万恍惚之间将她的行为动作投射到自己身上——这是不对的，这是不应该的——但是，她真的太诱人了，她真的不容置喙。  
直到假阴茎变得湿漉漉的，拉瑞莎单手抓着多诺万的左腿，紧紧掐着男人并不多的大腿肌肉，不由分说地往上抬，露出他藏在身体后面，未经开发的小洞。她低头吻了一下，随着多诺万浑身触电般的颤抖，把假阴茎瘦小的前端抵住洞口。  
“大概过了两个月，埃德加在公司大会上讲到了社会心理计划，获得了全公司上下的全部同意。与此同时，阿卡拉系列机器人，你曾经的迎客机器人进入制作期。顺便一说我挺喜欢她的，长得不错的小妞。”  
多诺万徒劳地挣扎着，想不到一个女人的力气会这么大。对方明显看出来他的惊讶，吸入一口亮紫色的烟雾渡到多诺万嘴里，他瞬间感到浑身发热，四肢百骸陷入迷蒙和柔软，向面前的女人打开全身。“小多，你太急了，我正要讲到这儿了。”  
拉瑞莎力气更大，顺着多诺万小嘴一样张开轻唤的后穴，力气稍微加大直接捅进去半条阴茎。“那时我去做了变性手术，在厌倦做单一性别三十多年之后，我终于迈出了这一步，科技万岁！”  
假阴茎撑大他的身体，碾过多诺万的敏感点，不禁让他收紧双手从唇齿之间漏出呻吟。“别这么意外地看着我，多诺万，这个秘密远不及你的那些小秘密来得吓人。”  
“我的……什么秘密？”  
“唔，你是指在自己酒吧门口放了个叛逃的阿卡拉机器人，还给她穿上服务生小马甲？还是指从鬼斯特手里买了一堆违禁酒品？抑或是你的连体婴儿小伙伴是我司自杀员工的唯一接触人？啊……最吓人的应该是闯进超陆公司顶层办公室和上传病毒了。不得不说，那真的很酷。”拉瑞莎抽的烟变成粉色，她对多诺万伸出大拇指。而多诺万濒临崩溃和失控地望着捅在自己后穴里的粗壮玩具，咬牙切齿地低声说：“然后呢，告诉我，拉瑞莎。”  
“然后你接了个电话，然后布兰迪斯死了，像个破垃圾袋从超陆高楼落了下去，砰。”  
假阴茎玩具剧烈地在多诺万体内钻入和摩擦，他呻吟着，阴茎疯狂高潮又落下，在拉瑞莎温柔的手掌内一次又一次释放、疲软，或者再次发硬发烫。  
她讲到那个从高楼坠下的男人时，多诺万感觉自己也被抛到高潮迭起的顶峰，接着被狠狠摔下，躺在一片冰冷硌得慌的人行道地面上，眼前弥漫着鲜红色的烟雾。  
拉瑞莎抽的变色玛格丽特水烟快要见底，正是她吐出来鲜红色烟雾，也给两人之间的性爱和她讲述的故事画上句号。  
多诺万深陷红色的争锋泥潭，他触及到了泥潭最深的真相，超陆公司会不惜一切代价封住他的嘴。这是他“本能地”擅长从调酒期间收集情报的原因，是他大脑仓库内存有海量秘密的原因，也是他失去了最好的朋友；喝下带着失忆药丸鸡尾酒，落到如今地步的终极原因。  
“你该走了，小多，趁着你还能走，还能离开这个城市。”她说。  
“我不能离开红弦俱乐部。它紧紧抓着我的一切……我不知道除了调酒还能做什么。”  
“它就是一摊废墟。”血红色烟雾从拉瑞莎嘴里吐出来，她用着今晚最冷冰冰的语气说，“你的调酒天赋，你的善解人意和看透人心都与‘它’无关，它只是一个吧台，一间烂的要命的屋子，一摊埋了你所有过去的垃圾。”  
男人吃惊又不解地望着她，拉瑞莎看起来总像个喝醉的，或者嗑药嗑嗨的疯子，但她此时像狮子女王一样斩断了尖叫攥紧多诺万，束缚他双腿的千万红线。  
“任何有你的地方都可以有红弦俱乐部，何必和一摊垃圾死磕到底？”  
“那……我们可以一起走，离开超陆公司，去大陆北方。”  
“北方？我可不愿意去那种鸟不拉屎的地方，那儿一条街上的酒吧一只手就能数过来！”  
“得了吧，拉瑞莎，你仍然舍不得这儿，只是因为另一个疯子。”  
拉瑞莎短促地笑了一长串，笑得快直不起腰，笑得把罐子里最后一口沉淀的暗红色烟雾呛在喉咙里。  
“你知道我就好这一口，但我真的爱过你。”她耸耸肩，摊手表示自己也没法改变什么。假阴茎还在多诺万体内轻微抖着，拉瑞莎从自己贴身内衣下抽出一张薄薄的车票卡，塞在多诺万身后枕头下面。  
女人差不多穿好了半透明短裙（虽然多诺万觉得她穿上全身衣服也和袒露在外没什么区别），拽起落在地上的细长绳子扎紧头发，在脑袋后面扎成利落的卷曲发髻。  
她走到多诺万公寓房间的门口，捞起挂在门口衣架，被垂直烘干机烘干许久的透明雨衣。“小多，你不用下床再送，我一个人回去没问题。”多诺万挪到床边，他喉咙疼得发紧，他眼见着拉瑞莎头上的红绳晃动着，像女人和男人相互重合的心跳曲线，上下颤抖着拉出拉瑞莎不久后的未来光景。  
她一定会去找埃德加，用同样曼妙诱惑加上半强迫地让他离开，把他送离和超陆公司有关的风暴漩涡。接着，超陆公司一定会发现拉瑞莎的所有做为，他们会像处理掉报废机器人一样处理掉拉瑞莎，重新上线社会心理计划，把阿卡拉机器人散播到城市的各个地方。  
布兰迪斯、多诺万和拉瑞莎做过的都微不足道，所作所为短暂地阻止了一下超陆公司大步向前，但超陆公司仍可以抬脚将他们都碾碎，继续高歌猛进。  
这好像……她从一开始就料到了自己的结局，料到了所有人的结局。  
可她欣然接受，依然愿意“爱过”他，愿意为他留一张离城车票。  
哦，多诺万终于从大脑仓库深处捞出来了，捞出来了那条还没被漂亮的粉色鸡尾酒*冲散的红线。那条红线轻描淡写地绕在他的手腕上，将他拉回多年前的晴朗夜晚。  
她的棕色卷发发髻用一条红线绑着，他的双腿禁锢在一间红弦俱乐部里。他端了晚于打烊时间的最后一杯酒，言辞严厉地让她喝完就走，可她说好戏才刚刚开始。  
“我感觉到了！夜间的霓虹！正在那里呼唤我的名字！它们在召唤我，我是它们的女神！我必不可辜负于它们，因为霓虹睚眦必报！”  
“哈哈，好吧。去追逐你的邪教吧。”  
“谢谢你为我引燃了这个夜晚；神圣的多诺万，你是传奇般的灵魂铸造师！”  
“荣幸之至。去大肆破坏吧，我的狮子女王。”  
“我们必将重逢，亲爱的炼金术师。”  
“多保重！”  
“谢谢光临。欢迎下次再来。”  
多诺万从窗口往下望着，拉瑞莎踩上了一辆艳紫色悬浮摩托，现在的年轻人早就不喜欢这种点柴油的老式机子，电动摩托更快也更便宜，但拉瑞莎踩下油门时摩托车轰然喷出的，让人肾上腺素飙升的嗡鸣声让她忍不住吹了个口哨。  
各个店铺门口都摆着新款全息投影和穿透力极强的霓虹灯，恨不得把全城上下的雪花染成五彩斑斓的鲜花色。彩色的雪花落在拉瑞莎的透明雨衣上，与女人体温接触时快速融化，变成一小滩水渍窝在她的身上，被快速行进时的风驰电掣甩在身后。道路上驶过老旧的垃圾车，它艰难地抬起早就应该报废的轮子，溅起臭烘烘的泥点子。零星水洼里倒映洋红色，青蓝色还有紫罗兰色的霓虹灯，像黑色的街道上开出三色的花。  
“谢谢光临。”多诺万对着摩托车尾迹说。

“欢迎您搭乘90-2764次列车，列车即将发车，终点站为……”悦耳的播报声响在多诺万耳边，机械臂给他递来饮品选单，他直接略过鸡尾酒，选了一杯无糖纤维可乐。  
他侧头靠在单人位置旁边的车窗上，望着雨雾之下曾经再熟悉不过的城市。  
那浓厚的，堆积在城市之中久久不散的雨雾将多诺万深邃的眼睛染得无法捉摸；而那刺目的，争先恐后亮起的霓虹灯追逐着路过桥上的悬浮车，在桥下列车的乘客脸上拉出猩红色，荧蓝色，鲜黄色的条带。  
超陆公司总部离他很远，红线俱乐部的转手契约已经完成，多诺万住过的公寓已经转租给一对新婚夫妇，夜总会的全息投影女孩跟着出城列车，抬起过赤裸的嫩粉色脚掌踩在交错的高架桥上，红色头发的女孩绽出礼貌的微笑，双手合十向他告别。  
“感谢您的到来，希望您能喜欢这座城市。”  
他听见千万开关阀门在瞬间同时开启，他看见氖气管中的电流像血液一样弥漫整个城市，他闻到大大小小的房间中人们性爱交合的糜烂，还有苟延残喘的腐朽。  
爱和喜欢是他一个月来听过最多的词语了：挺喜欢的调酒师、爱您、爱过你*……多诺万并不埋怨或憎恨这个城市，离开红弦俱乐部也不是全然绝望，抽身而退至少能保住性命。他轻轻地朝全息投影挥手，即使这毫无意义。  
他终于要离开了，他终于能离开了。

*漂亮粉色鸡尾酒：游戏结局的失忆酒  
*一些台词来源 挺喜欢的调酒师：来自小布，我爱您：来自阿卡拉，我爱过你：来自拉瑞莎。

**Author's Note:**

> 汉化神，拉瑞莎台词太可爱，有设想拉瑞莎的（部分）性玩具是埃德加研制的www，不管布兰迪斯有没有打“自爆”电话，拉蒂卡应该都计划除掉埃德加，布兰迪斯虽然破坏计划，但本人也暴露在公司面前，超陆或许能查到布兰迪斯和红弦俱乐部的联系（就当万一可以吧），那么多诺万的老巢就很危险。  
> 综上设想了公司万人迷（阿卡拉和埃德加盖章），市场部主管拉瑞莎在得知公司一些内部消息后，决定送走多诺万和埃德加，她爱的两个男人。但太理性的拉瑞莎可能不会选择有牺牲自己的风险的路，所以需要一点点外力来推动，那就是嗑药。  
> 以上是我的妄想。  
> ————  
> 是在我看完稿子后完善的想法hhhhh太太写的上头拉瑞莎好迷人！  
> 从拉瑞莎口中说出布兰迪斯的死亡与手下送多诺万高潮，实在是太绝了！  
> 因为太太要求所以文只能发在ao3，反正lofter也是个（），有缘看见啦～希望阅读愉快！邪恶快乐能够传递到！


End file.
